Failed
by seizenber
Summary: Acara reuni (mereka tak bisa memastikannya sebagai kencan) antara Momoi dan Akashi gagal total. Dan semakin hancur pula saat mengetahui bahwa Momoi jatuh sakit karena perbuatannya./ Sekuel dari "Kopi".


**_Disclaimer: _**_Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I don't take any profit from making this fiction.  
_

**_Warning: _**_sekuel dari **Kopi**, kayak biasa gue nggak jamin ini bersih dari typo dan penjaminan IC juga nggak. Ini gue buat untuk yg minta sekuel nih. Bayar tenaga gue pake dollar ya, kalo nggak Euro juga kagak ngapa._

* * *

_**Failed**_

_Presented by __**sei**_

* * *

Siang ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah. Ya, sekali lagi _seharusnya_, sampai masalah terjadi. Tentu saja tadi siang mereka berdua tetap melaksanakan rencana jalan-jalan bersama (karena Akashi tidak bisa memastikan ini kencan) dan mereka tetap menonton film. Tetapi tunggu, masalah yang terjadi tidak benar-benar terjadi pada saat menonton film.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat mereka baru saja keluar dari teater, Momoi masih terlihat memakai tisunya untuk menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya.

"Momoi, berhentilah menangis," kata Akashi yang sebenarnya jengah melihat sifat cengeng gadis itu.

"Maaf," gumam Momoi di sela isak tangisnya, "Habis filmnya sedih sekali. Masa Akashi-_kun_ tidak tersentuh dengan ceritanya, sih? Bahkan tadi aku melihat beberapa pria yang juga menangis menontonnya. Apa kau sedang mencoba terlihat _gentle_?"

Akashi menghela napas. "Aku mengakui kalau ceritanya memang sedih, tapi bukannya karena aku ingin terlihat _gentle_ atau apa bila aku tidak menangis."

Oke, biar diperjelas. Sangat ditekankan bahwa mereka **tidak** menonton film romantis yang dapat menguras lubuk hati terdalam selayaknya film The Notebook, Gone with the Wind, A Walk to Remember, Titanic, atau terserah film apa saja yang dapat membuat kalian ikut menangis selama mengikuti ceritanya.

"… lagipula itu hanya film Doraemon: _Stand_ _by_ _Me_. Kenapa aku harus menangis?" tanya Akashi dengan nada seolah apa yang ia katakan memang sangat wajar.

Ya, mereka menonton film animasi robot yang entah sejenis kucing atau luwak itu.

Momoi langsung memasang wajah cemberut. "Itu dia masalahnya, Akashi-_kun_. Doraemon adalah kenangan masa kecil semua orang. Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah menonton film Doraemon waktu kecil."

"Aku _memang_ tidak pernah menonton Doraemon," jawab Akashi sarkastik, terlihat agak tersinggung dengan ucapan Momoi. Dan mendengar jawaban mantan kekasihnya itu membuat Momoi langsung tidak enak hati. Meski dulu mereka menjalin hubungan tak begitu lama, namun gadis itu tahu bahwa masa kecil Akashi hanya dipenuhi oleh kesibukan tugas-tugas dari ayahnya.

"Oh, err…," Momoi merasa canggung membalas ucapan Akashi, "Maaf kalau begitu."

Tiba-tiba Akashi mendengus lucu dan hal itu membuat Momoi terheran-heran.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Momoi.

Akashi menggeleng. "Hanya kaget saja kalau kaupercaya dengan jawabanku."

Mata Momoi terbelalak lebar. "Jadi kaubohong?"

"Apa kaupikir aku sesibuk itu sampai tidak punya waktu luang untuk menontonnya meski sekilas saja?" tanya balik Akashi.

Momoi cemberut. "Soalnya raut wajahmu serius sekali, kupikir kau benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapanku."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan siang saja sekarang. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Akashi.

"Emm," Momoi memasang pose berpikir, "Asal Akashi-_kun_ yang membayar, aku mau makan dimana saja kok."

Dan Akashi bisa merasakan kehangatan yang serupa dengan yang ia rasakan seperti dahulu kala saat Momoi tersenyum seperti itu di depannya. Namun daripada itu, yang membuat Akashi lebih senang adalah alasan Momoi tersenyum semanis itu karena _dirinya_.

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus."

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju sebuah restoran yang tidak begitu jauh dari bioskop tempat mereka menonton film tadi. Saat memasuki restoran tersebut mereka disambut oleh para pelayan di sana. Dan entah kenapa Momoi merasa aneh karena di restoran itu hanya ada mereka berdua sebagai pengunjung.

"Akashi-_kun_," Akashi menoleh ke gadis itu, "Aku ke toilet sebentar, ya."

"Hm, tapi kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja aku mau kok," kata Momoi yang langsung pergi ke toilet.

Akhirnya Akashi memesankan beberapa hidangan istimewa di restoran tersebut karena sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu begitu banyak mengenai makanan kesukaan Momoi selain _cherry sundae_. Tak berapa lama kemudian Momoi sudah kembali dari toilet dan bertepatan pula pesanan mereka datang. Para pelayan menaruh pesanan-pesanan tersebut di atas meja mereka berdua.

Dan kemudian, masalah itu terjadi.

Momoi terbatuk saat baru suapan pertama. Namun batuknya kali ini terlihat bukan seperti batuk biasa. Kedua bola mata gadis itu bahkan sampai terlihat ada guratan merah dan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat hal itu membuat Akashi sedikit panik dan langsung memberi gadis itu segelas air.

"Ini…," gadis itu menjeda karena batuk namun matanya melirik bekas makanannya tadi, "… ini apa?"

"Ini _American _risolles isi udang mayo."

Momoi terlihat terkejut. Gadis itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhalangi lagi oleh batuknya yang tak kunjung usai. Hal itu semakin membuat Akashi panik dan juga bingung dengan sikap Momoi yang tidak biasa. Karena setahunya semua makanan di sini tidak ada yang bermasalah selama ini.

"Aku harus ke toilet lagi sebentar," kata Momoi yang langsung pergi ke toilet tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Akashi.

Pemuda itu langsung memanggil koki di sana. "Apa yang kautaruh di makanan ini?"

Koki itu terlihat takut dengan tatapan mengancam dari Akashi. "A-aku tidak menaruh yang aneh-aneh di makanan pesanan Anda, Akashi-_san_. Semua makanan di sini selalu enak dan sehat, aku berani jamin itu."

Akashi baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi sampai ia melihat Momoi keluar dari toilet. Namun, belum sempat menanyakan keadaan gadis berambut merah muda itu, Momoi memberi kode kepada Akashi bahwa ia sedang buru-buru dan harus pergi secepatnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat saat gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkan restoran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun tiba dan Akashi masih saja terpikirkan dengan kejadian tadi siang. Masih ada rasa bersalah karena reuni antara mereka berdua yang seharusnya berakhir dengan manis malah berakhir dengan kebalikannya. Akashi sendiri sudah berusaha mengirim pesan bahkan menelepon gadis itu, sayangnya Momoi tak mengangkat ataupun membalas seluruh pesannya.

Akhirnya daripada uring-uringan sendiri dengan pikiran negatif, Akashi memutuskan untuk sesegera mungkin melihat keadaan Momoi secara langsung. Ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman ayahnya seorang diri, seperti biasa menolak tawaran para pengawalnya yang hendak mengantarnya pergi. Sungguh beruntung malam ini sang Ayah ada urusan mendadak di Shibuya.

Sebenarnya ada pikiran untuk menanyakan keadaan Momoi kepada Aomine. Tetapi ia urungkan niat tersebut mengingat bagaimana sifat asli pemuda _tan_ itu. Bagaimanapun juga Akashi sangat menghindari manusia _kepo_ semacam Aomine yang ia yakini akan segera menginterogasinya dengan pertanyaan aneh-aneh mengenai hubungannya dengan Momoi.

Ah, bicara soal Aomine sebenarnya tak dipungkiri Akashi sendiri masih bingung dengan hubungan antara mantan _ace_ timnya dan juga mantan manajernya di Teiko itu. Duh, Akashi, kenapa kau jadi ikutan _kepo_?

Tak berapa lama kemudian akhirnya Akashi tiba juga di depan sebuah rumah minimalis berlantai dua. Ia menekan tombol bel sampai seseorang datang membukakan pintu pagar rumah itu. Dan yang datang adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut merah terang yang mencapai pinggangnya. Harus Akashi akui bahwa wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dan awet muda di usia yang ia perkirakan menginjak 40 tahun.

"Selamat malam," Akashi membungkuk sopan, "Aku adalah Akashi Seijurou, teman Satsuki."

"Oh, selamat malam, Akashi-_kun_. Senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu," wanita itu tersenyum hangat, "Ayo, silahkan masuk. Satsuki sedang sakit jadi aku akan mengantarmu ke lantai dua."

Kemudian ia mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang. Saat ia memasuki lantai pertama, ia menemukan sebuah bingkai foto keluarga yang sangat besar di ruang keluarga. Dan ia yakin lelaki dengan rambut putih di foto itu adalah Tuan Momoi. Pria itu duduk di sebuah kursi di tengah-tengah Momoi dan Nyonya Momoi. Ia mengamati seluruh ruangan di rumah itu, dan sebenarnya rumah tersebut merupakan tipe idamannya. Rumah yang nyaman dengan keluarga yang bahagia, terasa begitu sempurna.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Momoi berada hingga akhirnya Ibu Momoi berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih gading. Wanita itu mengetuk pintu.

"Satsuki-_chan_, sayang, kau ada tamu."

"Siapa tamunya?" terdengar Momoi bertanya dari dalam.

"Dia bilang namanya adalah Akashi Seijurou—"

"Apa?! Tidak, tidak, err … aku tidak ingin menemuinya sekarang," jawabnya agak memerintah.

"Apa maksudmu, Momoi—maksudku, Satsuki?" dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya kepada gadis itu secara langsung. Mengapa Momoi tak membiarkan dia, yang ingin menjenguknya, masuk ke dalam? Momoi seharusnya merasa beruntung karena Akashi masih menggunakan waktu berharganya hanya untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu karena, _sial_, ia begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Pokoknya tidak, Akashi-_kun_, aku pokoknya tidak mau siapapun masuk ke sini hanya untuk melihat … keadaanku," kata Momoi yang seolah-olah seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Akashi tidak suka itu. "Bu, beritahu Akashi-_kun_ untuk segera pergi."

"Satsuki-_chan_, jangan bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu. Buka pintunya dan biarkan dia masuk ke dalam," katanya memerintah putri sematawayangnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bibi. Apa dia sudah makan sesuatu?" tanya Akashi.

"Oh, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, hampir saja aku lupa. Aku sudah menyiapkannya mengingat Satsuki-_chan_ melewatkan jam makan siang. Aku akan membawanya ke dalam," ujar wanita itu seraya pergi menuju dapur. Ketika ia kembali, Akashi melihatnya membawa sebuah nampan yang dipenuhi oleh semangkuk bubur, sebuah apel, beberapa pil obat dan juga segelas air mineral.

"Bibi, bolehkah aku yang membawanya ke dalam?" Akashi bertanya kepadanya.

Ibu Momoi melirik nampan yang ia bawa. "Oh, tentu saja boleh. Kupikir bila kau membawanya ke dalam maka kau bisa menemuinya. Tapi…"

Akashi menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh wanita itu.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang _illegal_, oke?" ia terkekeh lembut sembari memberikan nampan tersebut ke tangan Akashi.

"Oh, baik," jawab Akashi yang diam-diam menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat kikuk karena jawabannya.

"Sayangku, buka pintunya supaya aku bisa membawakan makan malammu ke dalam. Kau harus makan."

"Aku tidak mau—"

"Kau harus segera makan bila ingin minum obat supaya kau sembuh," potongnya. Tiba-tiba mereka dapat mendengar suara pintu yang tidak terkunci. Wanita itu tersenyum sebelum melebarkan pintu itu agar Akashi mudah masuk ke dalam. Dan kemudian ia menutup pintunya, membiarkan Akashi menangani putrinya itu.

Ketika Akashi memasuki kamar tersebut, ia melihat gadis itu terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang ditutupi selimut dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dia sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Akashi berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas _buffet_ sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang.

Akashi menyingkap sedikit selimutnya dan kemudian ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu sehingga Momoi dapat bangun dan menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Iya, Buuuu, aku akan memakannya dan meminum obatnya juga. Cukup beri aku lima menit lagi," gumam Momoi.

"Tapi aku bukan ibumu," balas Akashi. Ia bisa melihat tubuh gadis itu menegang setelah mendengar suaranya. Tiba-tiba Momoi bangun dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk namun masih memunggungi Akashi. Bahkan gadis itu masih menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Akashi-_kun_, kenapa kau masih ada di sini?!" tanya Momoi yang seolah takut bila Akashi melakukan sesuatu yang aneh seperti membunuhnya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu harus merasa takut? Akashi tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang sadis seperti psikopat.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu karena sejak tadi siang kau seperti orang kesakitan di restoran. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak akan datang menjengukmu?" tanya balik Akashi.

"Ugh," gadis itu berdecak kesal, "Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk menjengukku, Akashi-_kun_. Tetapi kupikir kau lebih baik pulang sekarang. Ayahmu akan khawatir bila kau pulang telat—hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Akashi tidak bisa menahan diri dan kemudian menarik gadis itu sehingga mereka bisa saling berhadapan. Dan ia melihat wajah cantik gadis itu memerah dan dipenuhi oleh bentol. "Ada apa—apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"

Momoi kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi. "Apa kau puas setelah melihat apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya? Apalagi sekarang? Apa kau akan menertawakanku?"

Ia memandang gadis itu bingung. "Kaubicara apa, sih? Jadi, hanya karena wajahmu dipenuhi bentol kau bersikap seperti itu kepadaku?"

_"Hanya karena wajahku_ kaubilang? Kau tidak mengerti kekhawatiranku setelah kau mengetahui bahwa wajahku berubah menjadi monster karena alergiku!" jawab Momoi yang agak tersinggung dengan jawaban Akashi. Namun, Akashi sendiri masih tidak mengerti untuk apa Momoi bersikap berlebihan begini.

"Kenapa justru kau khawatir denganku bila aku tahu bahwa kau alergi? Aku memang harus tahu karena kau terkena alergi berkat makanan di restoran tawaranku tadi siang."

"Aku tahuuu, tapi tetap saja aku khawatir dan merasa malu," katanya yang terdengar seperti hendak menangis.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus merasa malu dengan wajah seperti itu."

"Ugh," Momoi mengeluh, "Aku akan jujur, tapi … aku mau kau berbalik menghadap dinding dan jangan meledekku. Aku malu mengatakannya."

Akashi agak bingung dengan permintaan gadis satu ini. Padahal gadis itu sendiri sudah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan masih perlu menyuruh Akashi untuk menghadap tembok. Tetapi tetap saja Akashi melakukannya.

"Kau sudah menghadap tembok?" tanya Momoi memastikan.

"Ya."

"Oke," Momoi mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya pelan, "Sebenarnya … aku takut kalau Akashi-_kun_ akan semakin tidak menyukaiku."

Alis Akashi bertemu mendengar pernyataan Momoi.

"… dan apalagi Dai-_chan_ dulu pernah bilang kalau Akashi-_kun_ akan dijodohkan dengan gadis lain yang kata Dai-_chan_ jauh lebih cantik dariku. Makanya aku semakin uring-uringan."

Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi setelah Momoi mengatakan kejujurannya. Akashi sendiri masih berdiri menghadap tembok sementara Momoi menunggu respon dari pemuda itu di balik selimutnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Momoi mendengar Akashi seperti menahan tawa dan itu agak membuat Momoi tersinggung.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Momoi setelah membuka selimutnya dengan kasar.

Akashi mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis itu. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku berhenti menyukaimu hanya karena kau alergi?"

_Jadi dia masih ada rasa?_

Momoi dengan canggung membalas. "Habisnya Dai-_chan_ dulu pernah bilang begitu waktu aku absen karena sakit cacar."

_Daiki lagi?_

Seseorang dalam bahaya sekarang.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang melihat sesuatu atau seseorang dari luarnya saja?" tanyanya.

"Um, oke, aku tidak tahu juga."

Akashi menepiskan selimut itu hingga jatuh ke lantai dan kemudian membantu Momoi untuk duduk. "Sekarang tutup kedua matamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja, Satsuki," kata Akashi yang mulai memanggil gadis itu dengan panggilannya lagi.

Meskipun Momoi sendiri masih bingung dengan perintahnya, gadis itu tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Akashi. Setelah itu, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya sehingga Momoi refleks membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sosok Akashi yang baru saja mengecup bentol di keningnya. Akashi menangkup kedua sisi wajah gadis itu dengan tangannya.

Ia memandang Momoi. "Satsuki, aku tidak peduli dengan penampilanmu karena tak ada pengaruhnya untukku. Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh bila aku yang mengatakannya, tetapi kau memang masih cantik. Entahlah aku masih menyukaimu karena kau cantik atau kau cantik karena aku menyukaimu. Menurutmu yang mana?"

"Entahlah, Seijuurou," jawabnya malu-malu seraya menghindari tatapan Akashi dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Wajah Momoi lebih merah dari sebelumnya, tapi kali ini bukan karena alerginya. Ironisnya disebabkan oleh ucapan Akashi. Seumur-umur mengenalnya, Momoi tak pernah mendengar seorang Akashi Seijuurou mengatakan hal semanis itu—atau mungkin memang itu sifat aslinya.

**Tamat**


End file.
